


Never be Anyone Else but you

by cottoncandytiger



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, McLennon funny Paul being a drama queen Paul whump, writing songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandytiger/pseuds/cottoncandytiger
Summary: Paul and John are writing a song on Paul's bed





	Never be Anyone Else but you

**Author's Note:**

> My sister challenged me to write an eight hundred word long fic, so I did! Accidentally went over the limit, too! :D

"John?" 

"Mhm?" John looked from his guitar up to Paul.

"Do you like me?" Paul was nervous to hear what he would say.

"Yea, your me mate" John said, grinning and scooting closer to Paul.

Paul looked up from his guitar to his friend's face. "I mean, do you really, really like me?"

"Paul, are you a queer?"

"Answer my question?!" Paul was getting upset at him because instead of answering the question John was asking him a one too. 

"Fine! I like you more than friends.." John angrily mumbled.

"What did you say?" Paul wanted him say it. Paul _needed_ him to say it.

"I said, 'I like you more then a friend'!" John yelled.

Paul cackled. "I knew it!" John rolled his eyes.

"Well, are you?" 

Paul leaned in closer to John and kissed him. Then John kissed back.

"Does that answer your question?" 

"Yes," John whispered against his lips. 

"We can't tell anyone about us.." Paul was looking down at his guitar.  
John took off his glasses and put his hands on Paul's face. Paul looked deeply into John's eyes. 

"We don't have to, love." John kissed him.  
Paul smiled a little and then put his guitar down beside his bed. 

"Do you want to get food with Ringo and George? We've been writing songs for hours," Paul complained. 

"Sure, I'm famished." John shut his book and got off Paul's bed.

"Hey?" Paul looked at John. 

"What?" John looked at Paul's face, wondering what he wanted.

"Can we drink tea first?" Paul asked 

"Sure, love." John smiled at him 

Paul got off his bed.

John and Paul went to the kitchen. John walked to the oven, grabbed the pot and handed it to Paul. 

Paul winked at him and kissed his cheek. They both blushed.

Paul walked to the sink and put water in the pot. 

"Hey Paul do you think Brian is a queer?" John asked him.

Paul was thinking for a few seconds. "I don't know. I haven't seen him with a bird before.."

"I think he is. He's always looking at George with hungry eyes and asks him if he wants to get lunch."

Paul laughed. "Really?" 

"Really." John confirmed.

"Hey, I'm gonna call and ask Geo and Rings if they want to go out to eat." John said, walking to the living room.

"Gear!" Paul said, getting the tea bags from the tall cabinet. 

John grabs the phone to talk to George and Ringo. 

"Hey guys, do you want to go out to eat?"

Ringo covers the phone against his chest and asks George, "Hey, George, do you want to go eat with John and Paul?" 

"Food?" George said while eating a sandwich. 

"Yea" Ringo said, smiling. 

"Sure" George replied, smiling. 

"Hello..?" John was saying in the phone, waiting for Ringo's reply. 

"Yea," Ringo said happily 

John smiled to himself ."Great!" He said to Ringo and then hung up.

"John, the tea is done!" Paul yelled at him from the Kitchen. 

"Okay, love." John said to Paul, walking in the kitchen. John was looking at Paul who was pouring the tea into the cups. Steam was rising from the cup onto his face. John took a big sip of the tea and regretted it, showing emotion on his face.

"Are you okay, love?" Paul made a concerned face at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" John was angry that he burned his mouth.

"I'm sorry, John..." Paul's voice was breaking. John looked up at him. 

"James.." John said to Paul.

Paul looked at John with tears in his eyes. 

"Don't call me that. I hate that name." He mumbled to John. 

"Paul, love, it's my fault. I should have let it cool off." John did not like how Paul was acting. 

"I should have... warned you!" Paul cried. 

John stood up from his seat and hugged him and kissed Paul's forehead. 

Paul was stubborn to talk to sometimes. If it was your fault, he would take the blame anyway. 

"Paul?" John said in a whisper. 

"Mm?" Paul's face was against John's black shirt.

"Why do you always take the blame when it's not your fault?" John's chin was on Paul's head.

"Well.. me and my brother, Mike, would- would go to Strawberry Fields all the time and my dad would.. drink..An get angry and..and.." Paul stuttered, beginning to cry.  
John hugged Paul tight, rubbing his back. He was remembering the time he went to his house and Paul had a bruise on his arm and face. 

"Why did you not tell me..?" John was crying.

"John... do you love your ant Mimi?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do. Sometimes she can be an arse, but I know she loves me too," John said. 

"Gear," Paul said, moving away from John.

"Paul?" John wasn't going to let Paul go. 

"What?!" He was annoyed from John asking so many questions. 

"Paul, I love you so much," John said to him. Paul walked back to him and hugged then kissed him.  
John did too.

"I love you too!" Paul smiled with happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fanfic lave a comment or a kudos! :D


End file.
